Winter Romance
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Christmas shopping, dancing by candlelight, and falling asleep in each other's arms while snow falls over Cabot Cove... it's the story of Jessica and Seth's first Christmas as husband and wife.
1. Christmas Cookies

Just in time for Christmas, here is a _Murder, She Wrote _story to get you into the spirit! This is the story of Jessica and Seth's first Christmas together as husband and wife, and will cover the events leading up to Christmas Day. First up - a baking session that turns out to be sweet in more ways than one. Merry Christmas!

* * *

_December 2003_

_Sight._

Dreams of Christmas lights in all colors, white flakes falling from the heavens, angels in the snow, and a midnight-blue sky sparkling with thousands of stars and a full winter moon.

_Sound._

Church bells ringing throughout the sleepy Maine town, children laughing as they were swept up in the joy of the season, and Christmas carols sung by beloved friends, in voices both off-key and pitch-perfect.

_Taste._

The icy cold delight of snowflakes on one's tongue, hot chocolate warming a person from head to toe, the fresh mint and sugar of a candy cane, and sweet, delicious kisses under a sprig of mistletoe.

_Smell._

The rich, earthy, piney smell of an evergreen Christmas tree, the floral headiness of poinsettias and roses, and the sweetest smell of all: the nutmeg, cinnamon, chocolate, and _sugar _that went into Christmas cookies, which were now dancing in his dreams. He could almost smell them...

He _could _smell them. This was no dream. This was real!

The delicious smell of baking sugar cookies flew up Seth Hazlitt's nose and roused him from a deep slumber, as only something so wonderful could. Christmas may have been a week away, but his wife was getting ahead of the game, baking batch after batch of cookies. And these weren't the kind you rolled out of a plastic package or a container of dough. No sir, these were homemade as only Jessica could make them, as she had been making them for years. He'd enjoyed them long before now, but now that they were married, well... there was a special benefit to eating Christmas cookies. _But I'm not gonna enjoy it if I don't get my butt out of bed._

If the smell of baking sweets coming from downstairs hadn't woken him entirely, the sunshine pouring through the window certainly did. Seth sat up in bed, stretched the weariness out of his body, and rose to "greet the dawn," as Jessica always said. No doubt she would say it was a beautiful day, and it was. The December sky was a brilliant azure bowl over Cabot Cove, the sun was out, and several fat, feathery robins were fluttering about through the trees, chirping their own Christmas carols. It was the perfect day to go Christmas shopping, as they had planned... just as soon as he got dressed and hauled tail downstairs to taste those amazing cookies.

As he showered, shaved, and dressed for the day, Seth couldn't help but catch himself staring at the ring that circled the third finger of his left hand - and smiling as he did. _Three months. _Three wonderful months since the day he and Jessica said _I do, _and now here they were, about to celebrate their first Christmas together as husband and wife. For years prior, they had always spent the holiday together, most often with him coming over to her house with a pumpkin pie. They would spend the day opening gifts and eating the feast they'd made, then cuddle up on the couch together to watch their favorite Christmas movies. Now that they were married, though... Seth knew that the routine would include romance instead of mere friendship, and much more than simply cuddling on the couch. And he planned on getting started with that special benefit that came with making Christmas cookies.

Twenty minutes later, groomed and aftershaved, Seth made his way downstairs, where the smell of baking sugar only became stronger – as did a certain female voice. He crept through the living room and dining room, pausing on the kitchen threshold. There, mixing a new batch of cookie dough, was Jessica, crooning like a bird. A smile spread across Seth's face as he watched her. She was also dressed, in khakis, a white blouse, and a comfortable red sweatshirt, with her favorite pink apron overtop. The apron was smudged with flour and a smear of it was on Jessica's cheek, but she didn't even appear to notice, swirling a wooden spoon in the bowl. Not that Seth cared. With the sunlight playing with her golden hair and a radiant smile on her face, her beauty was glowing through the baker's mess. And her voice was ringing through the kitchen, singing a Christmas classic.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Jessica sang, dancing over to the counter. She scraped the dough out of the bowl and onto a cutting board, then grabbed a rolling pin and began to roll the dough flat.

Seth's grin only grew. If he was any good judge, he could hear longing for some of that white powder in her voice. A white Christmas would be great, no doubt about it... and so would kissing goodnight and holding each other tight, as the song said. _Sounds like a great idea, _he thought, waiting for the right moment. Sure enough, as soon as Jessica's back was turned, he crept into the kitchen and hugged her around the waist from behind.

"Ooh!" Jessica cried, jumping and twisting in his arms. Seth ducked his head out of the way as she swung the rolling pin, and whether it was by accident or on purpose, he didn't want to know. She shot him a playful glare and smacked his shoulder with her free hand. "Seth, you scared the heart out of me!"

"Did I now?" Seth asked, his mischievous grin still firmly in place. "Let's see if I did." He placed a hand on Jessica's chest, seeking out the beat of her heart. "Oh-ho, what's this?" There it was, a steady _thump-thump-thump _beneath his fingers. "Looks like it's still in there."

"Beating faster because of you. You're lucky I didn't crack you with this!" she said, thrusting the rolling pin under his nose.

"Ayuh, I know that. I don't want visions of sugarplums dancing in my head right now." Seth kept his hand on Jessica's chest as she laid the rolling pin down on the table. "Your heart's definitely still beating. Don't think I've ever felt a stronger heartbeat, but then again, you've always had a strong heart... and a beautiful one." Seth wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her deeply on the lips. "By the way... good morning."

"Good morning," Jessica giggled, clasping her hands at the nape of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I thought I was dreaming about Christmas cookies, and I could smell 'em, all that sugar and spice, until I woke up and realized I wasn't dreaming after all."

"I came in here fully intending to make breakfast, but then I thought better of it. I'd make a few batches of cookies and you and I could get breakfast out before we kicked off our shopping day."

"Sounds like a sweet plan... _very _sweet," Seth said as Jessica, eyes twinkling with mirth, brought one of the freshly-baked cookies to his mouth. He bit into the red-and-green-sprinkled sugar circle and moaned in bliss. "Oh, Jess, that's so good." He took his time chewing the cookie, savoring the flavor. "Nobody makes 'em like you."

"Nobody else has my recipe," Jessica teased, handing the rest of the cookie to him and turning back to her dough. "Wanna help me cut these out once I get the dough flattened?"

"Woman, is a frog's fanny watertight?" Seth added his chuckles to hers and joined her at the kitchen table, selecting a Santa Claus from the array of cookie cutters she had laid out. "I love these little buggers."

"What, the ones that look like Santa?"

"All of 'em. I just love Christmas cookies. I really love the ones with the sprinkles, though." Seth pinched off a piece of the dough and popped it in his mouth. "They ain't half-bad raw, either."

"That's the only piece of dough you get," Jessica warned him. "If you eat any more of it, I'll never get the sprinkles on them." She ran the rolling pin over the dough one last time and grabbed a cookie cutter for herself. "All right, gentlemen, start your cutters."

Cheerful chatter and more Christmas carols and songs filled the atmosphere as the cookies were cut, not only in the shape of Santa, but in Christmas trees and ornaments, bells, angels, and stars. Sprinkles in red, green, and a rainbow of other colors were added to the cut-out shapes, which were scooped onto a baking tray and shut into the oven to bake. As soon as the oven door shut, Seth turned to Jessica and grinned. "Well, honey... we've got about 15, 20 minutes for these cookies to bake."

"So?" Jessica asked, taking off her soiled apron and hanging it up.

"So, I'm wondering how we're gonna spend that time."

Given the amount of sheer mischief in his voice, it didn't take Jessica long to catch on to his meaning. "Oh, really?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and throwing him an equally teasing smile. "Do you have any ideas?"

That grin of his only widened. "A few." Seth twined his arms around his wife as she came back over to him. "Want me to tell you what they are?"

"Seth." Jessica gave his nose a gentle tap with her index finger, staring up into the golden-green hazel of his eyes. "We've been married for three months now. I know you're better at show than tell." She planted a soft kiss on his lips, then one on his cheek. "So show me," she whispered in his ear.

Seth's eyes twinkled. "As you wish... Mrs. Hazlitt," he purred, tilting his head and covering her mouth with his.

"Mmm," Jessica hummed against his lips, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I love it when you call me that."

Those words warmed Seth's heart. Professionally, Jessica was still called "Mrs. Fletcher" by her colleagues and fans, as she was known in the literary and mystery worlds as J.B. Fletcher. Most people in Cabot Cove still referred to her by her original married name, both out of habit and familiarity. Mort Metzger, the sheriff and their mutual friend, called her "Mrs. F," but only as his old, beloved term of endearment.

Seth didn't mind any of this in the slightest. He knew that it was no disrespect to him and that it was not because they didn't approve of his marrying her. Nothing could have been farther from the truth, as the entire town had rejoiced to see them together after so long. But to know that Jessica herself was pleased to hear her new married name tickled him. It told him that she was happy with her new life, her new marriage... and with him.

"Good, 'cause I love calling you that, _Mrs. Hazlitt_." Seth deepened their kiss, tasting sugar and a hint of cinnamon. "Ah, that's the only thing sweeter than your cookies, Jess: your kisses." He broke their liplock for a moment and smiled. "You've got flour on your face," he said softly, wiping the smudge away with his thumb and caressing her cheek with his fingers.

Jessica dipped a finger into the empty dough bowl and scooped out a tiny remainder of the sugar cookie dough, then smeared it on Seth's cheek. "And you've got dough on yours," she snickered, kissing the sugary spot away.

"No thanks to you." He kissed her mouth again, initiating another round of passionate kisses and cuddling. The two of them were so lost in each other, in a heady cocktail of intermingling colognes, sugar, and spice, that they almost didn't hear the oven bell ding. Thankfully, Jessica separated from their embrace long enough to pull the batch from the oven and set the tray on the counter to cool.

Seth beamed at the fresh cookies with approval. "I think old Saint Nick himself'd be proud to eat those cookies."

"Speaking of which, are you still going to play Santa at the Christmas party this year? You know how much it means to the children."

"Ayuh, I'm still playing the big guy. Jess, I gotta tell you, I'm not much for parties and dressing up, but I sure do love seeing the smiles on those little kids' faces. When I come in with that bag of toys and they light up and start whoopin' and hollerin', it gets me right here." Seth tapped two fingers over his heart.

"You really are wonderful with children, Seth," Jessica said softly. "They get to see the gentleness in you that I know and love, instead of the old crotchety doctor. That's probably what makes you such a great Santa each year."

Seth nodded. "That and I don't have to pad up to play him." He sighed. "Let's face it, Jess, between my build, my grouching, and my snoring, I'm just a big bear of a fella."

"Maybe, but you're _my _bear. My teddy bear," Jessica laughed, hugging him tight.

Seth let out a bark of laughter and wrapped his big arms back around her. "Lord, woman, now you've got Elvis stuck in my head." Inspired, he began to dance around the kitchen with Jessica, singing "Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear" while she giggled and pleaded with him to stop.

"Nope," was the response to her pleas. He whirled her out and back into his arms, planting a firm kiss on her lips before releasing her. "All right, you win," he said, seizing her nearby winter hat and fitting it on her head; with a grin, he yanked it down over her eyes.

"Seth!" Jessica quickly fixed her hat, adjusting it so that a few silky blonde curls were peeking out from under it. "If this is your way of telling me you're hungry..."

"Naw. That's my way of telling you I'm ready to take our walk through town. If I wanted to tell you I was hungry, I'd kiss you."

In the middle of grabbing the rest of their winter gear, Jessica shot him a wry smile. "Really? If that's true, you are the most insatiable man on the planet."

"Oh honey, you know it." Seth waited until they were both bundled up and out the door before kissing her yet again.


	2. Wreck the Malls

We're treated to a little Christmas comic relief in this chapter, as Seth expresses his feelings on a certain issue I'm sure many of us feel strongly about at Christmastime! Of course, Mort is there to listen in, and there's the promise of a date between our favorite couple as well.

Thanks to jesmaine for requesting Mort's suggestion of joining the Caroliers to Seth - will he or won't he? It's another mystery to solve...

* * *

"Is it just me, or are kids these days nothing but a bunch of spoiled, ungrateful brats?"

"Seth, really! Not all children are spoiled, and you know it!"

"I know, I know. Just seemed to me like every single child that _is _a spoiled brat was out running amok today, screaming for toys, candy, and God-knows-what-else and not giving a flyin' fig who they ran into, yelled at, or generally annoyed the livin' crap out of."

"It ain't just you, Doc. And back in New York, we woulda said _flyin' fart._"

"_Mort_!" Despite her admonition to the sheriff, Jessica's face went cherry red with mirth and she began to laugh. The shopping day had ended earlier than anyone expected, thanks to a little incident in Cabot Cove's toy store, the aptly named Toy Box. It had been bad enough to spoil the day, so Jessica and Seth went home with what purchases they had, making a quick cell phone call on the way. Now, the town's resident crime-busting triad was seated around Jessica and Seth's kitchen table, eating lunch and recalling the afternoon's events as best as they could. Strictly police business, the sheriff said. Nothing nosy about it. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, _Seth thought.

"Okay, lemme see if I got this straight." Mort Metzger leaned forward in his chair, gesturing with his spoon as he directed the conversation at Seth. "You both went into the Toy Box to get a present for your niece."

"Great-niece," Jessica said, ladling cream of potato soup into each bowl on the table. "Morgan." Jessica's lips curved into a fond smile and her eyes sparkled at the thought of the seven-year-old imp who had not only inherited the Macgill beauty, but the blarney as well. "You remember her, right?"

Mort grinned. "How can I not? That little girl knows how to be nosy and still look cute and innocent, just like a great-aunt of hers I happen to know." He ignored Jessica's mock glare and continued, "And she's got Seth wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she, Doc?"

"That she does," Seth replied, his own mouth smiling now. "She called me Uncle Seth long before Jess and I tied the knot."

"She knew what would happen far better than I," Jessica said, taking her seat at the table. "And thank God she did." She took Seth's hand in hers and the two of them shared a warm smile.

Mort watched the two of them holding hands over the table, staring into each other's eyes like a couple of lovesick puppies. "Y'know, if this was a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, there'd be hearts comin' out of you two's eyes," he said, snapping them both to attention. "How 'bout we get back to the story?"

Jessica cleared her throat and had the decency to blush. "Oh, yes. We went into the Toy Box to find a Disney Princess dress for Morgan."

"Belle from _Beauty and the Beast,_" Seth said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "Most girls nowadays would rather dress as Ariel or Cinderella. My niece wants to dress up as the princess who's book-smart and street-smart _and _tamed a beast to boot. She's no dummy, that's for sure."

"Of course she isn't. She's related to me." Jessica paused to relish the simultaneous eye-roll from the boys before continuing on. "Anyway, I went to find Morgan's dress and Seth wandered over to the toy train display. I found the dress, paid for it, and went back to the trains to find Seth. And when I got there, what did I see but –"

"A miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer?"

"Mort, hush up!" Jessica ordered, despite her barely concealed mirth. The sheriff's brown eyes were crinkled at the corners and glittering with fun, and he and Seth were chortling like a pair of barflies swilling eggnog. "For pity's sake, let me tell the story! _Anyway, _I got there just in time to see Seth walk up to the trains, and this boy, probably five or six years old –"

"Old enough to know better," Seth interjected, swallowing a mouthful of soup.

"Shoved his way in front of Seth and started pounding on the train set controls."

"And I was polite, at first," Seth explained. "I said to him, 'Excuse me, young fella, but I was here first. You should've asked before you just pushed in like that.' Well, darned if he didn't turn his little snot-nose up at me and say '_I _was here first. You're too old to play with trains.'"

"Jeez," Mort said between spoonfuls of soup. "Where the heck was his mother when this happened?"

"She didn't show up 'til a minute or so later, right after Jessica stepped in. 'Course, I was gettin' madder than hornets at that point, and she said to me, 'Let me handle this.' I just said 'Good luck' and got out of the way."

"What happened, Mrs. F? _Did _you have any luck with him?"

"No. I saw the whole thing happen and I was none too pleased either, so I went up to him and told him to apologize to Seth. He looked right up at me and..." Jessica huffed angrily, her eyebrows knitting together and her cheeks flushing scarlet.

Mort watched this display of emotion with some intrigue. It was pretty rare when Jessica got angry, as it usually took a lot to ruffle her feathers, but when she did get mad, woe betide the person who was at fault. "And what?" he asked gently, noticing how tightly her lips were pressed together. "What'd he say to you?"

"I think I'd better tell you, Mort, before Jess swallows her chin," Seth said, giving Jessica's hand a squeeze. "He told her to get lost, which would've been no big deal had he not tacked an _old lady _onto the end of it."

Mort sucked in a breath. Yeah, that would definitely make her mad. Calling Jessica an old lady was like asking for a death wish, and considering her gentle personality, that was saying something. "What'd she do, Seth?"

"_She _didn't do anything but stand there seething. I, on the other hand, got so riled that it was all I could do not to grab that little brat by the arm and make him apologize to Jessica right then and there. As it was, I did raise my voice just a little. I didn't yell, mind you, but I did get short with him. I told him he'd better apologize, and when he said 'Why should I' in this smart-aleck voice, I said, 'Because Santa will leave you nothing but coal if you're a rotten little brat.'"

Mort nearly snorted his next spoonful of soup out of his nose. "You didn't!"

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, I did right when his mother was coming over, and she had the nerve to chew me out for yelling at her little angel." Seth snorted. "Little angel, my fanny."

The sheriff's face shone with admiration. "Man, good thing this is Cabot Cove. If you'd been in Macy's in New York, Mrs. F woulda had to come and bail you outta mall jail. Did you tell that woman what her kid had said to you and Mrs. F?"

"Ayuh, and you know what she said to me? 'Well, you _are _too old to play with trains,' just as snotty as her kid. Then she picked him up and said, 'I don't know why we came to this podunk town anyway. This store's a dump compared to Macy's."

"Yuppies," Mort commented. "What'd you say to her then?"

"Well, here's the funny part. I didn't get a chance to say anything, 'cause Loretta was in there buying a set of Matchbox cars for her nephew. She whipped right around and said to this girl, 'Then get your uppity butt outta here and take Chucky with you.'" Seth finally broke into a smile and chuckled heartily. "The look on that girl's face was priceless. She stormed right out of there and everyone applauded when she was gone."

Jessica, her face clearing at last, laughed herself. "Loretta even took a bow." She sighed and swallowed another spoonful of soup. "Lord, if there's one thing you definitely do not want to do in Cabot Cove, it's insult the town or the people who live here. You'll be run out on a rail if you do."

Mort shook his head. "Man, I'm tellin' ya, you can't trust tourists, no matter if you're in a big city or a small town. At least you stood up for yourself and for Mrs. F's honor, Doc, and you did it without wreckin' the malls."

Seth shrugged. "Hey, what self-respecting husband wouldn't have the decency to defend his wife? _My _wife's about as far from an old lady as you can get." His eyes crinkled at Jessica, who was peering at him over her cup of coffee, eyes gleaming. "Right, honey?"

"Exactly. Why say I'm over forty? Saying I'm over seventeen sounds much better!"

Mort laughed and cleaned his bowl of what soup remained. "Well, I better get going back to the station. Adele brought some hot cider over this morning, and I gotta make sure the guys haven't spiked it." He stood, pulled on his jacket, and set his Stetson back on his head. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch, you two. Oh, by the way, Mrs. F, have you picked out your song for the party Christmas Eve?"

"I have! I picked an old favorite from my childhood."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until the party to find out."

"All right. Doc, are you sure you don't wanna join the Caroliers this year? It's gonna be a blast."

Seth gave the sheriff a face full of _yeah right_. "No, thank you. When you all added that blessed N'Sync Christmas song to your repertoire, I decided to bow out."

"Seth, how could you bow out when you never _bowed in _to begin with?" Jessica asked, giving him a poke in the forearm.

"Yeah, Doc! Don't knock it if you ain't tried it. 'Sides, we cut that song from the list. We're doin' Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You,' though."

"Lemme guess. Eve's suggestion?"

"Who else? 'Course, I'm gonna solo on Andy Williams' version of 'Happy Holiday,' and there's Mrs. F's solo song... whatever it is." Mort yanked his jacket straight. "Think about it, okay, Doc? See ya later."

"Bye, Mort."

"See ya." Once the sheriff was gone, Seth returned his attention to Jessica. "Jess, honey, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Seth. I'm just a little irritated that we let our shopping day be spoiled by an ill-behaved child and his equally ill-behaved mother."

Seth smiled, an idea beginning to form in his head. "Well, we're just gonna have to find a way to fix that." He slid his chair around next to hers and put an arm around her shoulders. "How 'bout we go out for a nice dinner, finish up our shopping, and then come back here and just spend some quiet time together?"

Jessica pretended to mull it over. "Italian for dinner?"

"What else for a date?"

"Shopping for what and for whom?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"By quiet time, I assume you mean cuddling on the couch in our pajamas with a cup of cocoa and enjoying a Christmas movie?"

"Of course."

"Ah-huh." Jessica nodded. "_White Christmas_?"

"Ayuh. Hot chocolate with extra marshmallas?"

"Only way to make it." Jessica shot him a teasing grin. "I'm going to take a bath before we leave."

Seth grinned, love sparkling in his hazel eyes. "Is that an invitation?"

Jessica pulled him in for a kiss. "You decide."


	3. Wake-Up Call

I know Christmas is over, but here's hoping this will keep y'all in the spirit! In this chapter, Seth and Jessica get a rude awakening, but an offer for a Christmas treat they can't refuse.

* * *

There were certain occasions when Seth felt like throwing the phone out the window. Holidays. Movie nights. Telemarketers ringing the house. And _especially _after he and Jessica had gone to bed. Tonight just happened to be _that _very occasion. A sharp _brrrrrrring! _grabbed him by the ears and yanked him up out of the Land of Nod, causing him to let out an indignant snort. A growl followed as he stretched out an arm and fumbled on the bedside table, trying to find the phone. "Dad-blammit," he muttered, knocking something off in his attempts; thankfully, the hollow _thwuck _as it hit the floor told him it was something plastic.

A mewing sound came from Jessica as Seth untangled himself from the snug cocoon of blankets, arms, and legs they were wrapped in together. "Seth, what time is it?" she asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

Seth rubbed his eyes and brought the clock into clearer focus. "10:30. Who the Sam Hill's callin' at this hour?" His hand finally grasped the phone and he held the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Hazlitt, this is Ted Hartley. Did I call at a bad time?"

_Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. _"Oh no, I'm always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this time of night, waiting for the phone to ring."

He could almost picture the wince on the face of Jessica's editor. "I'm sorry. I should've realized you'd be asleep."

"Ayuh, well, day late, dollar short. You wanna talk to Jessica, I presume?"

"Please, if she's awake."

Now Jessica was sitting up in bed, rubbing at her own eyes. "Who is it?"

"She's awake. Hold on a second." Seth handed the receiver to her. "Your loyal editor, who needs to tune his timing."

Jessica clamped a hand over the mouthpiece and shushed her husband, giving him a glare. "Seth, for heaven's sake! He'll hear you!" She took her hand away and answered the call. "Hello, Ted? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jessica. I'm sorry if I woke you and Dr. Hazlitt, but this couldn't wait. Your book's been selling spectacularly, even more so with the holiday season."

"Probably because it's a Christmas-themed mystery," Jessica said. "Ted, honestly, if statistics are the only reason you called so late..."

"No, no, I have a good reason, believe me. Because your book is a Christmas mystery and it's been doing so well, we want you to come to New York for a special book signing."

"When?"

"Two days from now."

"Two days? Ted, don't you think this is a little last-minute? And how long is this going to last? Christmas is only a week away, and I was hoping to spend it at home with my husband. It's our first Christmas together."

"I realize that, Jessica, which is why we're sweetening the deal. The signing lasts for the twentieth and the twenty-first, three bookstores in two days. In return for the short notice and any monkey wrenches in your holiday plans, we're giving you and Dr. Hazlitt a Big Apple Christmas with all the trimmings." Ted's voice grew excited. "I'm talking Rockefeller Center, the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall, ice skating in Central Park, the whole kit and caboodle."

Jessica was stunned. "Ted, are you actually _treating _me and Seth to all of this? I can't let you do that!"

"Jess, consider it our Christmas gift to you, for being such a wonderful client."

"Uh-huh, and for earning you a steady paycheck?"

Ted laughed over the line. "Touche. And since I know Dr. Hazlitt might be a little reluctant to pull up and come to New York, we've arranged for tickets to the Holiday Train Show at the Botanical Garden."

Now it was Jessica's turn to chortle. "You are devious. He won't be able to resist that... and nor can I resist the offer. Just let me talk to Seth for a minute." She laid the phone aside and turned her attention to her still-yawning husband. "Seth, what would you say to an early Christmas in New York, for the next two days?"

Seth looked at her as though she had suggested they go skinny-dipping in the Arctic Ocean. "I say Ted Hartley's lost what marbles he has, if that's what he's called you about. He's planning on hauling you down to New York for a last-minute book signing, isn't he?"

Jessica held up her hands. "Hold on; you haven't even heard the rest of it. This trip isn't just for me. If you come along, my publisher will treat us to a New York Christmas - shows, ice skating, Rockefeller Center..." A sly smile graced her lips. "And the Botanical Garden's Holiday Train Show."

Seth's eyebrows quirked at this little tidbit, and Jessica gave a silent prayer of thanks that she had once mentioned her husband's love of toy trains to Ted. "The big train show? The one with the antique model trains?" Jessica nodded and Seth heaved a sigh. "Ted's playin' dirty, but he's doin' a jim-dandy job of it." After a moment of deliberation, Seth threw up his hands. "All right, let's go."

"That's the spirit!" Jessica laughed as she picked the phone up again. "Ted, I'd be honored to accept the offer. We'll be on our way tomorrow."

Seth waited until she'd exchanged goodbyes with Ted before putting the phone back in its cradle. He glanced back just in time to see Jessica grinning at him, her eyes glittering cobalt. "You're lucky I love trains."

"And you're lucky I mentioned your love of trains to Ted Lord knows how long ago. Seth, this could be a lot of fun! Christmas is a magical time in New York." Jessica snuggled close to Seth and put her arms around him. "Just think: we can have dinner at the Tavern on the Green, do a little more shopping, go ice skating together."

"Ayuh, that's all I need, to fall on my butt on cold hard ice in front of a hundred total strangers, where any Tom, Dick, or Harry can take a picture and sell it to the _National Enquirer _for a fast buck. I can see the headline now: _Mr. J.B. Fletcher has Frigid Fall on Fat Fanny._"

Jessica was laughing so hard that her shoulders were heaving, her face buried in Seth's chest to muffle the noise. The attempt did not so much mute her guffaws as it did shake his body along with hers. He looked down at her, helpless with mirth, and felt his own mouth begin to twitch. "Jess, calm down! You're gonna give yourself hiccups if you keep on laughing like this."

A few more giggles escaped Jessica before she could speak again. "I'm sorry, Seth. It's just..." Giggle. "Those were really..." More laughter. "_Really _good alliterations."

Seth smiled at that. Considering what she did for a living, that was pretty high praise. "Well, thank you. I'm actually pretty surprised you're laughing at _that_. I thought you were laughing at the _Mr. J.B. Fletcher _part." She straightened up and he took sudden notice of the mirthful tears streaking her face. "Good thing you're not wearing mascara. You'd look like someone hit you in the eyes right about now," he said, reaching out to smooth her tears away with his thumbs.

Jessica kissed his thumb as it moved down to trace her lips, and she tasted the salty tang of her tears. "I think you're exaggerating."

"Well, maybe just a little. It'd be a shame to see those pretty eyes blackened."

"No, I mean the _Mr. J.B. Fletcher. _In the three months we've been married, I've never once heard anyone call you anything even remotely close." Jessica laid a hand against his cheek. "Seth, if you're worried about that..."

Seth silenced her with a kiss. "Shh, no I'm not. I'm just an old country doctor, Jess, and I don't give a rat's behind about fame. I'm not one of those thin-skinned Hollywood pretty boys who throws a duck fit when his wife becomes more popular than him. And honestly, who'd call me Mr. Fletcher anyway? Anybody with half a brain who follows the news knows my name, date of birth, and Army serial number."

"So being known as the husband of J.B. Fletcher doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me? Jess, do you have any idea how proud it makes me to _be _your husband? When we go to parties and people ask who I am, I 'bout bust my buttons when you say 'This is my husband Seth.'" He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "And considering how long I waited to become your husband, I think I'm entitled to a _little _pride."

"Careful," Jessica whispered back, holding a finger to his lips. Her voice was deadly quiet, yet humor shone in her eyes. "You're in grave danger of making me sound like a prize horse."

Seth grinned. "In a pig's eye. I'm not like those other men who compare their wives to animals. Filly, heifer, bunny, kitten; I'd never call you any of that."

"I know you wouldn't. You've got your opinions, but you're not a sexist monster."

"Nope." His hazel eyes sparkled wickedly. "I'm a tickle monster." He shot out his hands and tickled her under her arms so quickly that she didn't even have time to block him. Jessica shrieked with laughter and batted at his hands, which escaped her clutches and moved south to her tummy. At this point, Jessica was reduced to a laughing heap against the pillows, completely at Seth's mercy when he targeted her weakest point. Once he had her tickled pink, Seth pulled her close and laid a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jessica snuggled deeper into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "We're going to have such fun in New York. So don't worry about anything. You're not _Mr. J.B. Fletcher, _nor will you have a frigid fall when we go skating."

Seth was quiet for a moment while she pulled the covers around them. "I don't hear you dispelling the _fat fanny _part."

Jessica chortled. "Oh, _Seth_," she groaned as she turned out the light.


	4. A Green Journey

In this chapter, Jessica and Seth arrive in New York the day before the signing begins. It's a beautiful winter night in New York, and they're going to make the most of it, starting with dinner at one of the city's most iconic restaurants. If you've seen _Mr. Popper's Penguins, _you know which one!

* * *

Jessica's dreams of a white Christmas came true. On the journey south to New York, the fair weather gave way to falling snow, and by the time the Hazlitts reached Manhattan, the ground was blanketed in pure white. Flakes were still swirling through the air when they got into the heart of New York City. Jessica was beaming ear to ear, and even Seth was smiling at the sight. "I gotta admit, snow makes a world of difference in this city," he said, gazing out the window of the taxi. "Place actually looks pretty."

"I _told _you," Jessica gloated, elbowing him in the ribs. "I realize that to you, beauty is in the eye of the beholder when it comes to a city. But New York is never more beautiful than at Christmastime, especially when it snows."

Seth nodded. "Never thought it was possible. I bet that tree at Rockefeller Center is gonna be a beauty with snow on the branches."

Jessica chuckled. "Wait until you see Central Park."

After a brief struggle through traffic, they finally reached the Penfield. Ahmed, the ever-loyal doorman, greeted them as soon as they climbed out of the cab. "Mrs. Fletcher!" he called, his tanned face illuminated by his brilliant smile.

"Ahmed, it's so good to see you again!" Jessica laughed, folding her friend into a hug.

"Good to see you, too!" Ahmed's smile broadened when the doctor stepped forward, carrying his and Jessica's luggage. "Dr. Hazlitt! You came with her!"

"Well, of course I did, Ahmed! You think I'd miss out on a New York Christmas with my wife?" Seth asked as the doorman seized his hand and shook it vigorously. "Easy there, son. I need that hand."

Ahmed withdrew his hand, still grinning. "Here, let me get those for you." He picked up the two heaviest suitcases and hauled them into the building. Jessica followed close behind, carrying her own bag, and Seth caught up right after he finished paying the cab fare. The three of them chatted about their holiday plans all the way to the elevator, where they parted ways. Ahmed bade them both a good evening and went back to his position at the door, while Jessica and Seth took the elevator up to their apartment.

"That boy's nice enough, but I swear, he can talk the ears off a brass monkey."

"Seth, you know how Ahmed is. He just gets excited whenever I come back to New York. As a matter of fact, he's been twice as excited since you and I got married."

"I've noticed that. When you and I came here a few weeks after our wedding, he darn near hugged the stuffing out of me."

"Well, he remembered how you were here for me during my first week in New York twelve years ago. I told him all about you helping me to clean the apartment after it was vandalized _and _how you doubled as my handyman."

"And bodyguard, don't forget that. I guess in Ahmed's mind, that made me worthy of you."

"More than worthy. He adores you."

"Ayuh. I got that impression when he nearly pumped my arm off."

Jessica and Seth were still talking when they entered the apartment and flipped the lights on. The conversation trailed off, however, when it became apparent that someone had been in there. "Seth, look!" Jessica exclaimed, setting her bag down and making a beeline for the vase of long-stemmed red roses on her desk.

"Huh." Seth closed the door and likewise relieved himself of luggage. "Would you look at these." He stood beside Jessica and watched her bury her face in the enormous bouquet. "Gotta be at least two dozen of 'em here. You got an admirer I don't know anything about?"

Jessica picked up the card beside the vase and read it. "Relax, Seth. These are from Ted. Here, listen." She read the card out loud. "'Just a thank-you for accepting this trip, and congratulations on your first Christmas as husband and wife. Ted Hartley.'" She stood back and admired the roses again. "There's twenty-five of them here. Twenty-five roses do mean congratulations, so he got that right."

"Thank the Lord. At least it doesn't mean there's some stud out there tryin' to steal you from me."

"Oh, Seth – hang on, there's a P.S. 'There's another surprise for the two of you, in the fridge, the freezer, and the cabinet above the sink. Merry Christmas.'" Jessica frowned and strode into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and laughed, emerging with a bottle of champagne. "I don't even have to look in the freezer to know there's a bag of ice in there."

Seth got into the act then, walking to the cabinet and pulling it open. "Well, here's the finishing touch," he said, showing Jessica the silvery ice bucket he'd taken out. "That's a heckuva note."

"Literally." Jessica stashed the champagne back in the fridge. "We'll crack it open later on, when we come home from dinner. And after that, it's bedtime. We've got a big day ahead of us, and I want to be good and rested."

"So you can look pretty for the signing?"

"You're putting words in my mouth. I said no such thing."

"But you implied," Seth teased. "The last thing you need is beauty sleep."

Jessica pretended to be shocked. "Seth, are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Bite your tongue, woman! I'm sayin' you don't need any beauty sleep because you're already beautiful."

"Oh, nice save." Jessica shot him a wicked grin and pulled him into a hug. "You silver-tongued devil."

"Well, you got the devil part right." Seth's chuckle harmonized with hers as the two of them rubbed noses.

* * *

The night was cold and clear when Jessica and Seth arrived at the Tavern on the Green. As one of New York's oldest restaurants, the Tavern still held a great deal of old-world charm, right down to its décor. From the rose-covered carpeting to the sconces and chandeliers dripping with ruby and emerald crystals, the ambiance in the main dining room oozed warmth and elegance. And with the Christmas lights twinkling in the bushes outside, it was the perfect setting for a romantic dinner.

Once they were seated at their table, Seth surveyed his surroundings with no small amount of satisfaction. "Well, I'm impressed. Here's one place in the entire United States that has never become trendy."

"It's a beautiful old place, that's for sure." Jessica gazed up at the intricate molding on the ceiling. "Imagine the craftsmanship that must have gone into it."

Seth perused the menu. "Ayuh, and imagine the kind of upkeep it gets, with these prices. Ah, what the heck. This is Ted Hartley's treat, so let's enjoy it."

"Amen."

Their waiter arrived at that moment. "Good evening, and welcome to the Tavern on the Green. My name is Carlo, and I'll have the pleasure of serving you this evening. May I start you out with any appetizers, or are you ready to order?"

Jessica's eyes raked her own menu. "I'm ready. Are you, Seth?"

"Ayuh." Seth raised his eyes to Carlo. "I'll have the black peppered swordfish, young fella."

"Very good, sir. And for the lady?"

"Oh, I'll have the Pekin duck breast and a cup of the mushroom soup, please."

Carlo made note of the orders. "Excellent. I'll get that in for you right away."

Once he was gone, Seth grinned at Jessica. "So, what's on the agenda after dinner?"

She returned his grin with a wicked one of her own. "A chance for you to prove that you won't have that frigid fall."

"Ice skating." Seth shook his head. "I'm glad we're gonna bust out that champagne later on. I might need it."

"Oh, hush. You're going to be fine."

"I'm gonna be _cold_. It'll be freezing out there on that rink."

"You've got your coat, your scarf and hat, and me to keep you warm."

Seth smiled. "That I do." He took her hand across the table. "Woman like you could keep a man warm on the coldest night."

Jessica's eyes twinkled. "What can I say? The cold never bothered me."


	5. Skating on Thin Ice

Finally, a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I hope this is worth it! Seth and Jessica are going ice skating in Central Park, and as it turns out, they have a little mystery to solve.

* * *

If Seth thought the city itself was pretty in the falling snow, the beauty of Central Park quickly usurped that opinion. The park was completely covered in dazzling white, the snow glittering like diamond dust beneath the light of the occasional lamp post. Even with the skyscrapers of New York towering in the distance, the park still felt like something out of a fairy tale, and Seth remarked as much to his wife as they walked through the park.

"I _told _you," Jessica said for the second time, giving him a friendly elbow in the ribs. "It's a magical place at Christmastime."

Seth looked up at the trees along the path. Under any other circumstances, they would have been absolutely gloomy-looking, barren of their foliage. With the snow coating them and crystallized ice droplets pouring from their branches, they were as beautiful as the flakes that were still fluttering down from the sky. The fairy-tale feeling came back to him, and something occurred to Seth in that instant. "We could've done a carriage ride to the rink instead of walking," he said, his tone betraying a hint of regret.

"We could've, but I like the walk. We're seeing a lot more of the scenery this way, and we're walking our dinner off in the process."

Seth chuckled. Trust Jessica to find the positive in any situation. "True. But I wish I'd have thought about a carriage ride sooner. It would've been better for you."

Jessica gave him a quizzical look. "Better for me? How?"

A faint blush appeared in Seth's cheeks. "It would've been more, uh... romantic. Lookin' at all this..." He gestured at the winter wonderland with his free hand. "It's like a fairy tale, like I said earlier. The ride would've been perfect." He offered Jessica a soft smile, feeling like an utter sap. "You deserve to be treated like a princess."

Jessica stopped them right there in the middle of the path. For a moment, Seth was worried that he had said the wrong thing, something condescending rather than romantic. His worries were quickly dispelled when he saw the love in Jessica's eyes and the smile that curved her lips. "Oh, Seth," she said softly, reaching up to cradle his face. "You treat me far better than that. No man has ever been so good to me or tender with me since Frank died. You treat me like a woman."

Seth put his arms around her and drew her close, savoring her warmth. "Why do you think I've called you that all these years?" he asked, his eyes smiling along with his mouth. "My woman." He kissed first her lips, then her forehead. "Are you sure you still want to go skating? We can go back to the apartment and cuddle on the couch to warm up."

Jessica pulled back with a cynical grin. "Nice try. There'll be plenty of time to cuddle _after _we skate."

Seth returned her grin with a half-defeated one of his own. "Killjoy," he said, allowing her to continue walking them down the path.

Some time later, they emerged from the woods and out by the Pond, where Wollman Rink lay sprawled before them. Although Seth was still worried about having a "frigid fall," Jessica was confident that he would be fine once they were out on the ice. Sure enough, after the skates were rented and strapped on and the two of them were safely in the rink, the tension in Seth's body eased up. With Jessica holding him steady and leading them along, the nervous expression on his face soon gave way to happiness.

"Hey, this isn't half bad!" he laughed, pushing forward on the ice. "It's all coming back to me now."

Jessica let go of his arm, skated in front of him, and took his hands so that she was pulling them backward across the rink. "Well, I hate to say _I told you so _three times in one day..."

"Bull. You love to say it, so go on and say it."

"I told you so," Jessica giggled. "You're very good, Seth! I don't see why you were so worried about falling."

"Jess, the last time I went ice skating, Gerald Ford was President. You go that long without practicing, you're not exactly ready for the Winter Olympics."

"Well, neither am I. I know a few tricks, but let's face it; I'm no Kristi Yamaguchi."

"No one is." Seth watched as a young man flew backwards and launched himself through the air in a backflip. Unfortunately, his skates flew out from under him as he landed and he fell back-flat on the ice. The doctor winced. "And that young fella, bless his heart, is no Scott Hamilton."

Jessica turned her head toward the accident and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the boy's friends helping him up. "Thank goodness he's all right."

Another commotion caught Seth's attention, and his head swiveled to two girls who were squabbling on the other side of the rink. "That's more than I can say for those two," he said, pointing out the bickering pair. "I wonder what's got them so riled up?"

Jessica gasped when she saw one girl slap the other and send her reeling to the ice. "Whatever it is, it's going to stop right now," she said, breaking her grip with Seth and shooting off toward the scuffle.

"Hey – Jess – oh, for Pete's sake, slow down, woman!" Seth protested, picking up speed to keep up with her. By the time they reached the fight, the girl who had been slapped had launched herself at her assailant, and the two of them were embroiled in an all-out cat fight.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, girls, stop that right now!" Jessica yelled over the curses, trying and failing to break the two apart. "Seth, give me a hand!"

Only too happy to break up the fracas that was disturbing the quiet night, Seth reached in and grabbed one of the girls by the back of her coat. She yelped as he pulled her upward; the other girl stood of her own accord and threw a vicious glare at Jessica, who gave her a cool stare in return. "All right," Jessica said, looking from one girl to the other, "what on Earth were you girls fighting over?"

The girl next to Jessica, an athletic-looking blonde, glared even harder at her. "Why do you care, lady? This is between me and her, not you."

The brunette in Seth's grip, on the other hand, was more willing to talk. "She stole my lucky necklace! We're both in the same ice show on Christmas Eve, and she knows I can't skate without that necklace!"

The blonde shot her rival a condescending smirk. "Like you can skate _with _it," she retorted.

"Hey, hey! Nancy, Tonya!" Seth barked, holding the brunette back. "Good night, the two of you are icier than this rink."

Jessica, meanwhile, had been glancing from one girl to the other, and a theory was beginning to form in her mind. "What's your name, dear?" she asked the blonde.

"Christina Garrett," came the sullen reply.

"And yours?" Jessica addressed the brunette.

"Michelle Morrison."

Jessica nodded at the silver star earrings that dangled from Michelle's earlobes. "Those are lovely earrings, Michelle."

"Thank you. I got them for my birthday."

"In a set?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, because I was just looking at Christina's necklace, and I couldn't help but notice how much it looks like your earrings," Jessica said, while Christina self-consciously covered the silver star pendant around her neck with one hand. "I wouldn't bother hiding it, Christina. I noticed the initials on the star."

"What initials?" Christina asked, her expression defiant yet dumbfounded.

"The initials M.M. My guess is that that is actually the back of the necklace, since most people wouldn't have their initials marking up the front of a charm. You probably put that necklace on backwards after you stole it from wherever Michelle last had it, without realizing that you did. Those initials and the fact that they perfectly match Michelle's earrings tell me that you did so."

Christina opened her mouth to argue, but in the next instant, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh, all right! Yeah, I swiped the stupid necklace. You don't know what it's like, watching her win every skating contest and get star billing at every ice show. One day I heard her talking about her 'lucky necklace' and how she wore it at every contest she'd won. I wanted to get some of that luck for myself, so I picked the lock on her locker at the rink yesterday and nabbed it. I figured she'd be stressing so much over the necklace, she'd screw up her routine and I'd be the golden girl for once."

Seth's eyes flicked to his wife's. "What'd I tell you? Nancy and Tonya, the next generation."

Christina snorted. "Oh, please. Tonya Harding's nothing but trailer trash; at least I've got connections." She jabbed a finger at Michelle. "And she's not even good enough to scrape the ice from Nancy Kerrigan's toe picks."

"That's enough, Christina," Jessica said firmly. "I think it's time you gave Michelle her necklace."

Furiously, Christina unclasped the necklace and threw it at her rival. She then turned to Jessica and gave her a look of pure hate. "I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you. Who do you think you are, Miss Marple?"

"No." Seth released Michelle and skated forward to stand by his wife. "She's J.B. Fletcher."

Christina shrugged. "Who?"

An amused smile cracked Seth's face. "You don't read mysteries, do you?"

"No. I've got better things to do with my time than read some dime-store pulp novel." Christina turned and shot off, the blades of her skates slashing the ice.

"Well, maybe you ought to so you won't get caught next time," Seth fired after her. Christina halted, spraying ice, and then continued on her way.

Michelle let out a relieved laugh and turned to Jessica with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if we scared you back there. I just lost my temper."

"It's all right. We're only human, after all."

The girl continued to gaze at Jessica with a pair of big brown eyes. "Are you really J.B. Fletcher?" When Jessica nodded, Michelle then turned her attention to Seth. "Then you must be Dr. Hazlitt, her new husband."

Seth chuckled. "No doubt you follow the news."

Michelle blushed. "I started reading your books about three years ago, and I've been following your cases. You're quite a lady, Mrs. Fletcher."

Jessica laughed. "Well, thank you! I'm glad Seth and I could help you out. If there's anything else we can do..."

A spark lit behind Michelle's eyes. "You know what, there is. Hang on a second." She quickly exited the rink and returned a moment later with a book in her hands. "I hope I'm not being too much of a starstruck fan, but would you please sign my book?"

Jessica smiled when she recognized it as her Christmas mystery, _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Murder. _"Of course I will!" She opened the book and inscribed the front page. "Here you are."

Michelle opened the book and read what Jessica had written. "To Michelle, a rising star. Skate to your dreams! J.B. Fletcher." She glowed in smiles. "Thanks, Mrs. Fletcher!"

"You're welcome, dear," Jessica said, pulling the girl in for a hug. "And good luck in the Christmas Eve show!"

Now thoroughly starstruck, Michelle grinned widely and nodded. "Thanks again, Mrs. Fletcher! Nice to meet you too, Dr. Hazlitt!"

"Take care!" Seth waved after her as she skated off, chuckling when she did a double axle out of pure joy. "Now there goes a girl who's gonna win Olympic gold someday."

"I sure hope she does. She deserves it."

Seth looped his arm around Jessica's and pushed them off again. "By the way, nice detective work."

"Thank you! It's nice to solve a mystery that doesn't involve murder for once."

"Amen," Seth said, skating to Jessica's front and taking her hands, assuming her position of earlier. "Never thought I'd be so glad you're nosy."

"You're skating on thin ice, Seth," Jessica teased, her eyes twinkling.

"No, woman, _this _is skating on thin ice." Seth gave her a tug and tried to spin them both around on the ice, but he stumbled and fell backward, taking Jessica with him. "Ooh!" he cried as he hit the frigid surface, Jessica landing right on top of him. "Goldarnit..."

Jessica chortled. "Toe pick."

Seth couldn't fight a smile, or the laughter that now burst forth. "Now who's skating on thin ice?" he said, hugging her on the ice while the other skaters glided around them.


	6. Christmas Spectacular

In this chapter, Jessica and Seth are off to the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall, and Jessica gets a visit from someone with quite a story to tell.

* * *

"There you are, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Mrs. Fletcher!"

Jessica waved goodbye to another fan and went back to signing her novels. The first day of the event was going swimmingly, and she was pleased that so many people were showing up – not merely to get an autograph, but to talk to her. It never ceased to amaze her how much people truly cared. They told her how her books had inspired them to take up writing, how they had begun writing mysteries because of her, and what an inspiration she was to women of all ages. The praise made her blush to no end, but still, what an amazing lift to her spirits it was.

Too soon, the clock on the bookstore wall chimed noon, and the manager minding the event tried to usher the last few people out of the shop. Jessica, however, called them all back so that they could receive their autographs. The manager shook his head in polite disbelief. "Mrs. Fletcher, sometimes I think you're too softhearted for your own good."

"And a good thing I am, too," Jessica returned, pulling her winter coat on over her red pantsuit. "I care more about making sure my fans are taken care of than sticking to a rigid schedule."

Before the manager could reply, a deep chuckle sounded from the front of the store. "That's my Jess."

Jessica turned and a smile lit her face at the sight of her husband. "What are you doing here?"

Seth gave her a hug and a kiss. "I got bored sitting at home. There are only so many talk shows a fella can watch, and when _The Young and the Restless _came on, I knew that was my cue to get out of there." His hazel eyes crinkled in a smile. "How 'bout we have lunch?"

"Sounds lovely. I know this wonderful little Italian café not far from here."

"Fine, dandy. And then I thought we could, oh… do some Christmas shopping."

Jessica gave him a wry smile. "I know you'll have no problem window shopping, but why do I get the feeling that you're going to be wearing body armor when we visit Macy's?"

"'Cause it's a Saturday and it's gonna be a zoo, that's why. But it's all right. I'll be looking for something of my own while we're there."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "What, dare I ask?"

"Noneya."

"You're shopping for me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. For all you know, I could be shopping for one of our friends."

"Shopping for Sam, perhaps? You could easily find something at Macy's for him."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Please, Jess," he said, taking her arm and leading them both out into the snow. "If I wanted to go shopping for Sam, I'd go to Toys 'R Us."

* * *

_Nothing. _Big, fat zeroes were making holes in Seth's mind as he straightened his bow tie. He'd combed what seemed like every square inch of Macy's and then Bloomingdale's, and he _still _hadn't found the perfect Christmas present for Jessica. He'd thought about going to the Swarovski store he had heard about, but the crystal was expensive. Besides, he figured Jessica didn't need another paperweight to sit around collecting dust. The jewelry in the department stores likewise held no charm for him, and he didn't want to run to the Diamond District for fear of raising Jessica's suspicions.

It wasn't that Seth had trouble picking out jewelry for her. In past years, he had given her some beautiful pieces for Christmas, but this time, it was their first Christmas married. The gift had to be special, something that meant a great deal to Jessica, but was not too outrageous.

At that thought, Seth chuckled to himself. Jessica was no different from every other woman who loved jewelry, but she was not into the gaudy things that a lot of women seemed to love. She wasn't a showy kind of lady. Usually she wore only earrings and a brooch with her casual suits, and her jewelry for formal affairs was always simple, yet elegant. He knew what she liked. The only problem was, he didn't know what _he _liked that she would like.

_Calm down, Seth, _he chided himself, checking his cufflinks in the mirror. _You'll find something for her. Just make sure you find it before Christmas Day. _He pulled his jacket straight and inspected his reflection one last time. Although he knew some people would probably be wearing jeans to the performance, he and Jessica wanted to have a real date night in going to see the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall. This meant dressing up in a formal suit for him – not a tuxedo, but something close. Tonight, he had chosen an all-black ensemble with a red bow tie to mark the holiday. As for Jessica, he had no idea what she had chosen to wear. "You 'bout ready, Jess?"

"I'm ready, Seth!" The bathroom door opened and Jessica walked out... and Seth felt the wind go out of his sails. She was wearing a silver taffeta evening gown and matching shoes, and her jewelry consisted of pearls and simple diamond teardrop earrings. That silver dress, though... Seth couldn't believe how it brought out the cobalt color of her eyes. Unable to resist, he let his appreciation out in a full-blown wolf whistle. "Hubba hubba. Where's my wife and who put Cinderella in her place?"

"Stop it," Jessica said, giving him an easy swat on the arm. "No one likes a kiss-up, Seth."

"I'm not kissing up; I'm telling you the truth. You look beautiful." Seth kissed her cheek. "You smell good, too."

"So do you." A sparkle of mischief appeared in Jessica's eyes. "And you look... reasonably handsome."

"_Reasonably_? Guess I oughta tell you nobody likes a smart-aleck."

"You must, otherwise you wouldn't have married me."

"Right back at you." Seth smiled and offered her his arm. "Come on. Let's get there before some fool tries to steal our seats."

Jessica slipped her arm through his. "Have you ever seen the Rockettes perform in person, Seth?"

Seth thought for a moment as they walked. "No, but I did know this gal with long, beautiful legs, stars in her eyes, and a smile that could light up all of Broadway."

"Oh?" Jessica asked, curiosity piqued. "What became of her?"

"I married her three months ago." Seth muffled a laugh at her flush and ushered them out.

* * *

"I don't know how those girls can kick that high without tearing their Achilles tendons, I really don't."

"Practice, Seth. Lots and lots of practice."

"Ayuh. They'll paying for it later in life, though. That's the only downside to being a dancer – terrible arthritis in the hip joints and knees."

"Well, at least they're enjoying their careers now. They're doing what they love, and the reactions they get from the audience are more than enough reward. Did you see their faces after the final number?"

"I did. They were all grinning ear-to-ear."

"And rightly so. It was an outstanding show." Jessica reflected on the dazzling display of theatrics they had just witnessed. Radio City Music Hall was no stranger to phenomenal song-and-dance numbers, having been the source of many a musical and the home of the Tony Awards for years on end. It was no small wonder that the place threw such a fantastic holiday show every year, and it truly did deserve the title of Christmas Spectacular. From the Nativity to the North Pole, the Rockettes and a host of other dancers and performers told the stories of Christmas, with the glow of rhinestones, sequins, and Christmas lights shining in the light from the stage. By the time the curtain calls came, the applause and whistles were deafening, and some were even throwing bouquets of flowers at the dancers. One of the Rockettes, upon spotting Jessica and recognizing her, tossed her own bouquet in her direction.

The bundle of roses was still nestled in Jessica's arms as they exited the music hall, and she inhaled their sweet scent, even sharper in the crisp winter air. "I still can't believe that one girl threw me her flowers."

"Just proves you have fans from all walks of life, even famous ones. I guess that girl wanted to thank you for coming."

Jessica smiled. "I suppose so."

All of a sudden, footsteps came running in a rapid tattoo. "Mrs. Fletcher, wait!"

Jessica and Seth froze just in time to see the very same Rockette rushing toward them, looking radically different in her street clothes. Her hair, free of its elaborate headdress, was now tumbling about her face in soft brown curls, and her makeup was much softer, as opposed to the vibrant colors she had worn onstage. "Yes?" Jessica asked, stunned to see her there.

The girl paused to catch her breath. "I hope I didn't draw too much attention to you back there, when I threw my bouquet to you. I saw you in the audience and I just wanted to do something to thank you."

Jessica caught Seth's wink. "For coming to see the show? Think nothing of it! It was wonderful, and so were you."

The Rockette blushed. "I appreciate you saying that, but really, I do want to thank you. Your books have gotten me through some really tough times in the last couple of years."

Jessica felt her smile slip. "What happened, dear?"

The girl bowed her head. "My father was one of the firemen who died rescuing people from the World Trade Center on September 11. I didn't think I'd ever be able to dance again, knowing he wouldn't be there to cheer me on, but then I started reading your books. You always included a message of hope in each one, and that gave me the strength to go on with my life." Her large green eyes glowed with gratitude, despite the tear that tracked down one cheek. "I owe you, Mrs. Fletcher."

Compassion spilling over, Jessica pulled the girl into a tight hug. "What's your name?"

"Claudia. Claudia DiMarco."

"You're a brave woman, Claudia. I'm sure your father is looking down on you every day, so proud of you." Jessica kissed Claudia's cheek and gave her a smile. "You don't owe me a thing. What you've just said is thanks enough." Suddenly, an idea began to form in Jessica's mind. "Claudia... may I..." She leaned in close and whispered something in the younger woman's ear. Claudia's face suddenly brightened and she nodded vigorously. "You'd do that? Oh, thank you so much, Mrs. Fletcher!"

"It's the least I could do. You keep dancing. Make your father proud."

"Oh, I will." Claudia threw her arms around Jessica and shocked Seth by hugging him, too, before making a dash for the stage door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Still astonished from the embrace, Seth linked arms with his wife again. "Well, how do you like them apples? Never thought I'd ever get to shake hands with a Rockette, let alone be hugged by one. And what was all that whispering about?"

"You'll see." Jessica hailed a cab and the next available taxi pulled to a halt. Once they were safely inside, Jessica shut the door and told the driver where to go. "Ground Zero, please."

Seth did a double take. "Ground Zero? The World Trade Center site? Jess, why –"

"You'll see," Jessica repeated calmly. "There's something I want to do."


	7. Ground Zero

This chapter takes a more emotional turn. The Hazlitts are visiting Ground Zero, because Jessica has a special Christmas task to carry out.

I want to dedicate this chapter to the victims of 9/11 and their families, whose spirits live on and shine as brightly as the stars. God bless you all. You will never be forgotten.

* * *

If there had been a chill in the air before, Seth felt it even more acutely when they arrived at the site where the World Trade Center once stood. For years, the Twin Towers had stood in Manhattan like guardians, as much symbols of New York City as the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building. Then came September 11, 2001. Both towers had collapsed in the horrific attacks, reduced to smoking piles of ash and steel. The damage wrought by the collapses had been mighty, but even more terrible was the damage to the families of the hundreds of people who had died. As Seth and Jessica walked through the entrance to the site, another chill swept through him, and he knew it wasn't just the wind. "Wow," he whispered solemnly, his eyes sweeping the concrete pit now known as Ground Zero.

Jessica pulled her woolen wrap more snugly around herself. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Feel what?"

"A pull at your heart."

Seth nodded. "Ayuh, I do. Lookin' at this place, what's left of it..." He sighed. "I can't even imagine. Husbands and wives, mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, all of them gone. A lot of people had their loved ones taken from them. And I bet they're missed even more this time of year."

"I'm sure they are." Jessica looked up at him with a sad smile. "There's one thing the attacks didn't destroy, Seth. They didn't destroy the love that the families of these people had for them. They'll always be loved, in this world and the next, and that love will keep their memories alive, especially at Christmas." When he didn't respond, but kept gazing at the site in silence, Jessica gave him a gentle nudge. "Seth? Are you all right?"

Seth didn't budge an inch. "Really makes you think about what's important at Christmas," he finally said. "You gotta hold tight to the ones you love, 'cause you never know when you're gonna lose them."

Catching his implication, Jessica laid a gentle hand on his forearm. "You won't lose me, Seth. I'm here."

His big hand covered hers. "I just wish no one had lost their loved ones two years ago."

"Me, too." She smiled as they stopped in front of the memorial plaques lining the fence. "They're not forgotten, and they never will be."

"The heroes of September 11, 2001," Seth read, nodding in approval. "I know they're not just talking about the firemen and policemen who were on the scene that day."

"No. They mean _everyone_."

Seth looked past the chain-link fence to the massive, snow-covered hole in the ground where one of the towers once stood. "Do you think they'll ever rebuild them? The Twin Towers, I mean."

Jessica shook her head. "No, Seth, I don't think they ever will. Not as they were, anyway. If the time does come when a new World Trade Center is rebuilt, I'm sure whoever builds it will design something beautiful. Something that honors those who were lost and those who still uphold the spirit of New York to this day."

They walked along in silence until they came to the provisional memorial set up at Ground Zero. Draped with a banner that bore a thank-you to America from the Port Authority and police of New York and New Jersey, the small white building was also decorated with badges and flowers honoring the victims and their families. Jessica also noticed, to her pleasure, that the memorial was also covered with Christmas floral arrangements – all from the families of those lost, no doubt. At this point, she looked down at the bundle of roses she still held in her arms. "It's not much, but I hope they know it's from both of us."

All of a sudden, Seth realized why they had come. "_That's _what you were talking to Claudia about. You wanted her permission to lay the flowers here."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to honor her father and everyone else who died. This is my – our – Christmas gift to them."

At this point, Seth couldn't speak. He had seen and experienced his wife's boundless compassion on more than one occasion, but this... this was love on a whole new level. To Jessica, the ones lost weren't just strangers. They were _people, _who were worthy of love in this life and the next, and who deserved to be remembered for their sacrifices. Christmas was all about love and peace, and Jessica was trying to give some of it to the ones who were undoubtedly looking down on them right now. _The wrong shall fail, the right prevail, with peace on Earth, good will to men, _the old hymn echoed in Seth's mind. _The right prevailed here, and I pray to God they always will. _"Our gift. I like that." Together, he and Jessica brought the bouquet of roses up and laid it on one of the shelves, next to the other arrangements and tributes from the families.

Another breeze ruffled Seth's hair, chilly but friendly... as though someone was saying _thank you. _"You're welcome," he whispered, looking up toward the night sky.

Jessica squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who was thinking that." She cast tender eyes upon the memorial, then up at the sky, and blew a kiss heavenward. "Merry Christmas," she said softly. "And God bless you all."

"Amen," Seth breathed. Suddenly overcome with emotion, he pulled Jessica close, wrapping her up in his arms. He silently gave thanks that she was there, taking comfort in her warmth, her soft, silky hair, and the sweet scent of her perfume. "Let's go home."

Those big blue eyes gazed at him with tenderness. "Are you all right?"

Seth nodded. "I just want to hold you for a while."

Catching the deeper meaning behind his words, Jessica reached up and caressed his cheek. "Same here." She took his face in both hands and kissed him. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you, too. Thank God you're here." He gently stroked her hair away from her face. "You're rosy," he said, trailing a finger along her cheekbone.

"It's cold," she returned with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on. Let's go home."

As they walked back to the cab, arms linked, Seth knew that she had given a gift to the victims of September 11 and to him... and now he knew the perfect gift worthy of her.


	8. A Joyful Noise

How about a little Christmas in July? In this chapter, Jessica and Seth return to Cabot Cove for the Christmas Eve show, and the two of them are going to be raising some pretty joyful noises indeed!

There are a couple of Angela Lansbury Easter eggs in here for y'all to find. Also, look up both Kay Starr's and Kellie Pickler's versions of "The Man With the Bag" after you've read the chapter. You'll love 'em!

* * *

The next few days flew by in, quite literally, a New York minute. Jessica finished the second day of her book signing, followed by a glittering evening at the Botanical Garden's Holiday Train Show, where Seth scampered around like a kid in a candy store. Jessica was tickled to no end to see her husband, who normally grouched at gatherings such as this, beaming ear to ear as they observed each display.

The Enid A. Haupt Conservatory was lit up in Christmas lights and decorated with miniature models of historic New York buildings - all constructed from leaves, nuts, berries, and twigs, intersparsed with waterfalls and trees and interwoven with the trains and their tracks. The models included the Empire State Building, Macy's, the Guggenheim Museum, Yankee Stadium (much to Seth's delight), and an extraordinary replica of the Brooklyn Bridge, which stretched from one end of the conservatory to the other. Seth was so thrilled that he couldn't stop singing the show's praises... all the way home, first to the apartment and then home to Cabot Cove the following day. And tired though she was of Seth's near-obsession, his boyish enthusiasm gave her an idea for his Christmas gift.

A gift, as a matter of fact, that was now wrapped up and hidden safe and sound in the house. Jessica smiled to herself as she thought of how Seth, despite his insistence that he was _not _nosy, had snooped around to try and sneak a peek at his present. Oh yes, he had tried to conceal his detective work, but Jessica was not fooled. She could tell when the closet had been rearranged and then put back together; the same went for the secretary in the living room and the contents of her dresser drawers. Thankfully, there was only one of those dresser drawers that Seth never poked through. As a result, the canary was still safe from the cat, so to speak.

Undoubtedly, this was why Seth was so antsy tonight. More likely, though, the case of itchy feet was the result of Carolier conscription. When one of the men had taken sick with laryngitis, Mort called upon Seth to replace him in the Christmas Eve show. Of course, Seth refused, and of course, Mort had to play dirty, informing Seth that if he sang with the Caroliers, he would cancel the parking fines the doctor owed. Scowling and muttering "this is blackmail," Seth grudgingly agreed. Even now, as he and Jessica sat together watching the show, he was _still _griping, this time about the sheriff himself.

"Look at him up there. He probably doesn't care that he's roped me into public humiliation."

"Oh, _Seth_," Jessica groaned, clapping a hand on Seth's knee. "Singing in front of friends is _not _public humiliation."

"Speak for yourself, woman! It's perfectly fine if you have a voice to sing with. Mort's up there croonin' like Andy Williams, and you're 'bout like Rosemary Clooney when you sing. Me, I can't even touch those blasted boy bands."

"Now, stop it. I mean it, stop whining. You are going to be just fine singing with the group." Jessica's expression morphed from stern to sunny. "I have faith in you."

Only slightly appeased, Seth sat back in his chair and fixed his eyes on the singing sheriff. "I'm not whinin'," he muttered under his breath.

Jessica merely shook her head and focused on the show. Though he was always in his element as an officer of the law, Mort was absolutely alive tonight, belting out "Happy Holiday" with all he had in him. And that energy, fueled by a wave of tumultuous applause, continued as he called the Caroliers onstage for a chorus of "Go Tell It On the Mountain."

"Break a leg," Jessica said to Seth as he rose from his chair.

Seth shot her a look. "I wish," he groused, stumping onto the stage. In a matter of minutes, though, the clouds of Seth's expression began to give way to sunlight. The bounce of the carol worked its way through his body, and before long, he was swaying and raising a joyful noise to heaven with the rest of the they finished, the entire community center cheered, but Jessica's brilliant smile was all the laud Seth needed.

"I _told _you," she gloated, poking him in the chest when he returned to their table. "You were wonderful!"

Seth chucked her under her chin. "I'd like to see you do better," he teased, knowing full well she would.

"I will." Jessica winked and made her way onstage when Mort called her up. Taking her microphone in hand, she addressed the audience. "This song is one I've loved since I was a girl... which was only about 20 years ago." Everyone laughed, included Jessica herself. "All kidding aside, this is one of my favorite Christmas songs, and hopefully one of yours, too. Hit it, boys!"

Seth felt like kissing Jessica when he recognized the big-band swinger as one of _his _favorites, too: Kay Starr's "The Man With the Bag." And when Jessica began singing, he felt himself transported back to a time when dancing was a fine art, dreams were neverending, and true love was an everlasting thing. Jessica herself, as wonderfully as she had kept up with the times, had never truly left that time to him. Dancing onstage now, dressed in a V-necked red velvet gown and pearls and singing in her beautiful voice, she was all that had ever been lovely and hopeful about the 40s. Everything flirty and fun, too, as she gazed right at him and said, her ruby-tinged lips curving into a smile, "Better watch out now!"

The song ended on a final blast of brass and Jessica struck a pose, one finger poised on her chin and her lips puckered in a playful pout. Those lips smiled again, lighting up the night as the audience erupted in wild cheers and whistles. Her cheeks now as red as her dress, Jessica bowed her thanks and descended the stage stairs, right into the arms of her waiting husband.

Seth spun her around on the floor. "Aw, Jess, you were wonderful!" he said, kissing her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, but suppressed the desire. Better save it for when they were alone later. The last thing he needed was for tongues to wag about Cabot Cove's star newlyweds kissing without the benefit of mistletoe.

Jessica's eyes were glowing. "You really think so?"

"Woman, I _know _so. You made me go back in time for a minute or two. I felt young again, listenin' to you sing."

"There's no reason why you shouldn't feel young at any time," Jessica said, giving him a playful swat. "Because that means if you're getting old, so am I."

Seth laughed. "Ha, fat chance! The last thing you are, Jess, is old. I swear, you've got a gift for stayin' young and keepin' everyone around you young."

"Well, speaking of gifts..." Jessica's smile became rather impish. "Do you want yours tonight, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"Is this a trick question? A-_course _I want my present tonight!"

"Then you'd better hurry up and get us home before Santa passes us by."

"Ah, _I'm _Santa, remember? I played him earlier, it's only fittin'."

"If you're Santa Claus, what does that make me?"

Seth grinned. "Mrs. Santa Claus, of course!" His laughter mingled with Jessica's as they left to begin their first Christmas's most special night.


	9. Merry Christmas, Darling

Here it is, the final chapter in Jessica and Seth's Christmas story! Home from the party, our favorite couple is preparing to spend a quiet Christmas Eve in each other's company, and they're about to give each other those long-awaited Christmas gifts.

To everyone who followed, thank you so much! It's awesome to know there are MSW fans who love Jessica and Seth as much as I do.

* * *

Fire was a beautiful thing, Seth thought as he lit the last of the candles decorating their bedroom, as they only did on special occasions. Those flames could easily be stoked in a heart and were lovely to behold, yet if not carefully controlled, could also consume two people until there was nothing left but ashes. As he gazed at the gentle, flickering flames of the candles, though, he was reminded of Jessica: of her inner fire and her outward beauty. The golden tips of the lit candles reminded him of her blonde hair; their intense cobalt centers, her big blue eyes. And the flames dancing and crackling in the fireplace brought her spirit to mind, the soul that was constantly burning with fire for life, adventure, and everyone she loved. It was her greatest gift.

Seth also knew that, over the years, Jessica had given him many a valuable gift, none of them material. Because of her, he knew how to expect the unexpected, welcome the good changes in life, and to always be thankful to be alive. Most importantly, she had taught him what unconditional love really was, in ways too numerous to count. One such way, though, he hoped to remind her of through his Christmas gift for her.

Sitting himself down on the bed, he drew the small, gold-wrapped box from the pocket of his pajama top. _Figures I'd find nothing in New York, but I found exactly what I was looking for right here in Cabot Cove. I just hope she likes it. _Suddenly, the bathroom door clicked out in the hall, and Seth hastily stuffed the box under a pillow. Soft footsteps approached, and then the bedroom door opened and Jessica entered.

"Whoa," Seth breathed, rising to meet her. She bore a gift in one hand, but he barely even took notice, his eyes latching on to the flowing, sleeveless red satin nightgown she was wearing. "Wow, do you look beautiful." He smiled and laid his hands on her shoulders. "My lady in red, again."

Smile lines blooming from her eyes, Jessica reached up and tapped his nose. "I've never heard any complaints about my wearing red."

"I'm not complainin'. Lot of people say women look like angels in white, but darned if you don't look like one in red." He slid his hands down her arms until he was grasping her own hands. "Pretty nightgown. You look like you're ready for a dance, not bed."

Jessica had to laugh at that. Her nightgown _did _resemble a 40s-style evening dress. "Are you asking? If you are, ask me."

Seth chuckled and kissed his wife's fingers. "Will you dance with me, Jess?"

"That's Mrs. Santa Claus to you." She released another giggle as he clasped her hand, gave her a spin, and pulled her into a close hold, dancing to no music other than the crackling of the fire in the hearth and the beating of their hearts. It was the latter that Jessica felt as intimately as a kiss or a touch, leaning against him in their waltz. Feeling the steady thumping of her husband's heart beneath his chest made her feel blessed to have him with her and thankful that he was well and strong, yet also reminded her of the vulnerability of human life. Emotions swirling within her, she stopped them in the middle of the dance; Seth stared at her with inquiring eyes. Jessica held his gaze for a moment, then let her eyes travel down to his chest. Just as he had done a week before, she laid her hand on his chest, right over his heart.

Seth closed his eyes at the gentle touch. "It's still beatin', Jess," he said quietly.

"I know," Jessica said, her palm absorbing the rhythmic beats. She waited while the vibrations traveled through her own body on a soft pulse, then reached up with her free hand and touched Seth's cheek. "Christmas has always been the time of giving and enjoying what we get, but a lot of people don't realize it's also a time to be thankful for the gifts we already have. A home, family, friends... and life and love most of all."

Seth folded her into his arms and rested his head against hers, breathing in the floral scents of her hair and skin. "I know I'm thankful to be alive. Don't feel like I deserve it sometimes, but the Lord knows best, and I'm not one to argue with Him."

"I know. He's the only one you _won't _argue with."

Seth gave her a squeeze. "Well, I gotta argue with _you_. It'd take all the fun out of life if we were some hearts-and-flowers couple that never even sneezed, let alone argued."

"Well, that's what makes marriage such an adventure. Everything's not always coming up roses."

Seth laughed and kissed her temple. She had just given him the perfect opening. "True. And speakin' of roses..." He motioned for her to join him on their bed and, once they were both sitting, slipped a hand under the pillows and pulled out her gift. "Merry Christmas, Jess."

"Oh, Seth!" Jessica smiled, admiring the little golden box. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You bite your tongue, woman. I am a married man now, and if I know what's good for me, I won't forget to get my wife a present on Christmas, Valentine's Day, or any other day that counts. Not if I wanna _stay _married, that is!"

Jessica gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Oh, hush." She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, smiling in delight at its contents. "Seth, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, lifting out a pearl necklace that bore, at its center, a red rose carved from coral. "Where did you find this?"

"The antique store in town," Seth replied, taking the necklace from her and fastening it around her neck. "I was just about to give up on findin' somethin' worthy of you while we were in New York, but when we left the roses at the Ground Zero memorial, I remembered seein' this necklace in the shop. I knew it was perfect 'cause the rose means love. And a-course, I know how much you love your pearls."

"I do, and I love this. Thank you, darling." Jessica kissed his cheek. "I have something for you, too." She held up a finger to make him wait and rose from the bed, crossing to her dresser.

Seth barked a laugh when he saw her retrieve a red-wrapped present from the drawer on the top right. "I should've known you'd hide it in your underwear drawer. No wonder I couldn't find it!"

"Aha!" Jessica said, pointing a finger at him. "So you admit you were snooping."

"I prefer to call it the same thing you do: detective work."

"Hunting for your Christmas gift is not detective work. That's being nosy."

"Well, woman, you should know."

Jessica tickled his stomach as she resumed her seat beside him. "Open that before I change my mind about giving it to you," she joked, placing the gift in his hands.

Seth grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He unwrapped the box to reveal a beautiful gold pocket watch, complete with a long fob chain and embossed with a running steam engine. "Jess," he breathed, hefting the watch in his hand.

"We both went shopping at the same store, and for the same reasons," Jessica said, answering his unasked question. "You said you got my necklace because it reminded you of how we left the roses at Ground Zero. Well, I remembered that watch in the antique store, and it reminded me of your excitement at the Holiday Train Show."

Seth's fingers closed around the gift. "Reminds me of another Christmas present you gave me. Remember?"

Jessica did indeed remember. Eleven Christmases before, Seth had told her the story of his disappointing snoop under the Christmas tree when he was ten years old. He had searched in the hope that his father had bought him a train set, but found nothing in the packages but underwear and socks. Fearing that Seth was on the verge of having a very blue Christmas indeed, Jessica gifted him with the beloved toy train he'd always wanted. And just like this year, Seth had given her jewelry – a diamond brooch in the shape of a flying dove. "I do."

"The little train that could. Only this time, I can take it with me no matter where I go." Seth opened the watch, twisted the knob to set the correct time, and gave it a click. The timepiece began ticking merrily away, and he carefully closed it and placed it on the bedside table. "There. Now we have all the time in the world." He cradled Jessica's face in his left hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Thank you, Jess."

A trancelike silence passed between them, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Slowly, Seth leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then deepening the kiss, and then sinking down beneath the blankets, surrendering to love. They loved, kissed, and lay in each other's arms for many hours until sleep found them, while snow fell from the heavens and, for a perfect moment, the earth knew peace. It was only the first of many winter romances yet to come, but the one Jessica and Seth both knew would forever be in their hearts.


End file.
